


Die Visitationis

by Whathecheeze



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathecheeze/pseuds/Whathecheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yusei suddenly once again finds himself in the past under mysterious circumstances, and with an old friend more questions are raised than answers. Why was he here?  Why was Atem pulled from the after life; and why would no one let Atem see Seto Kaiba?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Visitationis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazesuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/gifts).



> Written for blue_eyesgirl_fic for the rare pair 2016 exchange. I hope you like it my dear <3

“Hey you know.” Juudai began with his care free grin. “We don’t HAVE to get back right away. I mean, we saved the world. We could hang for a while if you wanted.” He glanced at Yusei. “Your dragon will take us back whenever we want right?”

Yusei thought about it for a minute, brow bunching. “I think so.” His mouth quirked into a smile. “If that’s alright with you?” He asked Yami.

“I think that would be more than alright.” He nodded. Juudai looked down at the street. “Hey come on, there’s a duel monsters festival going on! We should go check it out. Maybe we’ll even get to meet Pegasus!”  
Yusei nodded in agreement.

Yami chuckled. “Meeting Pegasus isn’t a problem if you truly want to, but there are other people that would do you more good meeting than him.” Yami started to walk back the way they had come.

“Oh yeah like who?” Juudai asked from his spot on the left side of Yami.“I’d be interested in meeting those people.” Yusei grinned in agreement.  
“The people I call friends perhaps, or Seto Kaiba.”Juudai snorted. “Oh man, are you sure? He’s always so ANGRY in the future. Ranting on about space stations and other dimensions.” He rolled his eyes.

“It’s not really THAT far fetched is it Juudai?” Yusei said. “I mean, look at us.” He was grinning a little and his eyes caught Yami’s.  
Yami grinned back, but he wasn’t going to ask questions, the less he knew about the future the better. Yusei however, had dropped his gaze, cheeks pink.

“Well whatever you want to do is more than fine with me.” Yami assured them nodding to people in the crowd who recognized him as the King of Games. It was honestly strange to be out so long, but Yugi said these were his friends, they had fought through an epic battle together. Yami thought it strange he had friends that weren’t part of Yugi’s group. People he met and bonded with on his own. He was fairly certain he enjoyed the idea.

The rest of the day was spent going to various booths and meeting people. Yami urged Jan and Yusei not to participate in any duels lest they alter the future, so it was mostly bragging, and games, which Yami won, though Juudai and Yusei gave him a run for his money.  
Juudai reminded him of Yugi in many ways. Confident, excited about everything he saw or heard. Nothing seemed to bring him down, and anything that got in his way he was determined to face. Yusei was the same, but quieter about it. He had an inner steel Yami appreciated.

In fact, the longer Yami spent with him, the more he was finding he liked talking with him. It was easy, and they had a lot in common and the way they dueled in Yusei’s future had Yami intrigued to say the least.  
When it was finally the days end, and there was no reason for the two to stay, they were still reluctant to say goodbye. Yusei seemed especially loath to go.

“Come on guys don’t look so grim. We might see each other again who knows what the future will bring.” Juudai ever optimistic exclaimed.

“I certainly hope so.” Yami said eyes not seeming to be able to pull from Yusei’s, and Yusei seemed to still be holding onto Yami’s hand.  
“Guys…GUYS!” Juudai said waving his hands in front of their faces. Yami startled. “Ah…yes of course. Another time then.” He said stepping back.

They disappeared in a flash of light and one giant red dragon, and Yami was left alone.

Things moved on, first Battle City, then DOMA, eventually Yami remembered who he was and faced Yugi down in the Ceremonial Duel no longer Yami, but Pharaoh Atem. He had found his place in the afterlife with family and friends, finally where he belonged.

The ground was hard, he landed with all the grace he didn’t possess, that is to say right on his ass. Atem had no idea where he was or what was happening. He had been in court with his priests and then suddenly he was here. In Yugi’s school pants and a sleeveless black shirt? What was happening? He looked around, searching for someone when a familiar sign caught his eye. “Burger World?” he mumbled his disbelief, standing up albeit on shaking legs. “That means I’m back in Domino! Although this must be some back alley near there. It seemed impossible, and he had no idea why he was here, still Atem had learned his lesson, there was always a reason.

He heard the noise before he saw the light. Atem knew the sound. A motorbike gunning down the alleyway. Heading straight for him! There was nowhere to go and the driver was closer every moment he didn’t make a decision. It was too late! He put his hands up as if such a paltry gesture was going to save him from nine hundred pounds of metal.

…but somehow it did.

Atem put his hands down after his impending doom seemed nowhere in sight. He couldn’t see, blind spots in both his eyes where the bike headlight had blinded him. He blinked several times in an attempt to get his vision back.

“Are you alright?” A seemingly disembodied voice came from somewhere in front of Atem. “That was way too close for comfort.”

Atem froze. He knew that voice. He knew it well, even if it had been six years he knew it. “Y-Yusei?” He asked in disbelief.  
“Yami?” It seemed Yusei remembered too. “What…what are you doing here…no wait? What am I doing HERE.” He rephrased.  
Finally Yami could see once again, and the taller duelist was just as he remembered him.

“I’ve no idea. In all honesty I just appeared as well.” He looked around. “The city SEEMS safe.”  
He said looking around. Yusei nodded in agreement and this stopped. “Wait, what do you mean YOU just appeared. What year is this?”

He asked. Atem grinned. “It’s not as bad as you think. Probably about six or so years since we have last seen each other.

“Then where were you?”

He smiled. “The afterlife.” Atem admitted freely. “You were dead?” Yusei asked brows furrowing.

“Yes, but it had been a long time coming.” Atem said with a knowing grin. Maybe he would wait to spring the fact he was a Pharaoh from three thousand years ago on Yusei after he got used to the face he had traveled back into the past once again.

“This doesn’t seem like a coincidence then.” Yusei surmised quickly deciding if Yami wanted to tell him what had happened, he would.  
Atem nodded. “Agreed. This is all too planned it seems.” Only then did Atem note the fact Yusei was his D’wheel. “We should probably figure out what’s going on here.” Atem said trying to figure out just where to go. If there was danger he didn’t want to involve his friends, and besides, it had been six years, who’s to say they were even around anymore?

He sighed and wondered if whoever had yanked him out of the afterlife had thought to give him any Yen. He shoved his hands in his pockets and…was that a key? He held it up. “I found this in my pocket. KC towers.” He frowned. “I’ve never heard of it.” He said. “But it appears to be a key to a room of some sort.”

“Maybe we’ll get some answers.” Yusei offered hopefully. “I guess you finally get to see my D’wheel.”

Atem arched a brow. “D’wheel? What happened to models A through C?” He asked with a grin.

Yusei laughed. “It stands for Duel wheel. I didn’t feel like I could tell you when I was here the first time because it might have altered the future.”

He had garnered Atem’s approval with that. “A good call I should think.” He walked over to Yusei’s bike and grinned. “You mean you actually duel on this?” He now had Atem’s undivided attention.

Yusei nodded. “I’ll show you somewhere when we have more room.” He promised. “For now, we should head over to KC Towers and see what’s in the room.” Atem agreed and blushed a little realizing he had to sit behind Yusei. It’s just like a horse you fool get it together.  
“You’d better wrap your arms around me Yami.” Yusei said. “Wouldn’t want you to fall off.”

“Atem.” He correct. “Yami was a holder name until I found out who I truly was.” He nodded. “Yes, I know it’s confusing. I’ll explain it to you as soon as we figure out where we are going.” He assured wrapping his arms around Yusei’s middle. “I hope you like to go fast Ya-Atem.” The biker corrected starting the motor with a rumbling purr.

“Oh, I assure you I do Yusei.” Atem raised his voice over the din. He would yell himself hoarse trying to talk this way. Atem leaned up into Yusei’s ear. “Drive towards the center of town.” He whispered loudly in his ear. “I’m sure we’ll be able to figure out KC Towers when we get there.”

“Why is that?” Yusei asked, thankful his helmet covered his blush.

Atem laughed a little and wondering if Yusei was cold based on the way he shivered. “My rival doesn’t know how to build anything that isn’t on a ridiculously grand scale.”Atem was not wrong it took them both fifteen minutes to get to the center of downtown Domino, but exactly three minutes to see the round tower that boasted a giant KC from the top.

“You weren’t kidding.” Yusei hollered over the engine. When the two finally made it to the front of the ornate building, Atem dismounted, and almost fell. Yusei grabbed him, but it put their bodies flush against each other. Eyes meeting for a brief moment before darting away, Atem muttered an apology and stepped back, but not before Yusei got to feel even inch of the Game King’s body pressed against him.

“It happens.” He said with a smile, trying to hide his own blush. He wasn’t sure WHEN it happened, but the words seemed a comfort to Atem and that was really all that mattered.

 “I don’t know what this place is.” Atem said as he walked up to a man standing off to the side. “Excuse me.”

 “We’ll take your Motorcycle Mr. Motou.” The man offered, though it sounded closer to a demand than anything else.  
“Hey wait just a minute.” Yusei said coming up behind him. “Just what do you think you’re going to do with my D’Wheel?”

"Parking in a reserved spot.” The big man assured him. “No harm will come to your motorcycle sir.”

Atem’s head tilted to the side. “You’re Kaiba’s…bodyguard?” That didn’t seem like an apt enough description but it was all he could come up with. “Isono yes?”

“I am.” He nodded. “Seto-sama doesn’t know you’re here.” He leveled Atem with a look. “I’d like to keep it that way. He doesn’t need a distraction right now.”

Atem frowned a bit but nodded. “Very well. But then if not Kaiba then who? Who brought us here?”

Isono shook his head. “I don’t know. I just know you were given a key. I also saw it in the security detail and decided to come and handle it myself so Seto-sama wouldn’t be pulled away from his work. That is all I know.”

Yusei bodily pulled Atem aside. “Can we trust him Atem? If you say so, then I’ll leave my D’wheel, because I trust you.” His eyes searched the former Pharaoh’s and Atem nodded. “I believe we can trust him Yusei.” He said with a firm nod.

“Alright.” The biker nodded back. “Take good care of her.” He said handing Isono the activation card.

Isono gave a half bow as was courtesy. “Of course sir.” He promised.

Atem took the key out of his pocket. “Time to see what’s behind the door.” He said walking up to what looked like a retina scanner, but comically when Atem put his head to the scanner nothing happened.

Yusei stared. “So…” He looked confused.  
Atem shook his head. “I…I don’t know. There is nowhere for a card…or a key or…”

A voice Atem hadn’t heard in a very long time sounded through the speaker. “You hold the key up to the scanner Yami.” Mokuba Kaiba’s voice vas starting to sound as irritated as his older brothers. “There’s a scan chip in the key.”

Atem looked perplexed and reached up to do it before pausing. “Don’t you have better things to be doing that monitoring security?”  
He heard a huff. “Yeah, but Isono told me you were back. Which, we’ll discuss that at a later time.” Mokuba’s voice was absolute and Atem had to smile a little. “But Nii-sama has something really important happening this week and he can’t be distracted. So I was waiting for you. You have to promise me you won’t see him until the week is up Yami. He doesn’t need that kind of shock right now…or that kind of rage.” Mokuba added honestly.

“You have my word.” Atem promised. “I wish him and you well in your endeavors, but I do want to see my old rival when I can.”  
“As soon as Nii-sama learns you’re back, you know nothing will keep him from challenging you Yami.” Atem smirked at that, but he also knew it was true.

“I look forward to it then, and thank you for your help Mokuba, you are growing up to be the person your brother wanted you to, and that’s heartening to know.”

Mokuba’s voice turned a little sour. “If you need anything else all the intercoms have a blue button, push it and I’ll answer.” Then the voice was gone.

“Friend of yours?” Yusei asked curiously, and Atem smiled. “Mokuba Kaiba.” He said still smiling. “Seto Kaiba’s little brother and vice president of Kaibacorp.”

“Talk about a celebrity.” Yusei said carefully. He didn’t want to reveal too much about the future, but he had already given up the Kaibacorp was still around in his time…just…not who it was run by.

Nodding Atem placed the key into the scanner and the door opened. “Welcome to Kaiba Towers.” A soothing voice flowed from hidden speakers. “Please register at the front desk before ascending.”

Yusei nodded to the front desk where a very large man sat. “Ah…We have…a key.” Atem said walking up uncertainly.  
The dark haired man held his hand out and waited. Finally taking the key, never taking his eyes from the newspaper he entered into a slot. “Room 2896” He intoned. “When you get to the floor security tell them you’ve been cleared by Makrus on the main floor.”

Yusei nodded and made his way to the sleek elevator. He tilted his head at the way the doors form. “Is that a blue eyes dragon head?”  
Atem laughed. “Indeed it is, you get used to it.” He said stepping in when the doors parted. He pushed the button for the proper floor. “Please hold on.” The disembodied voice said once again.

They barely had enough time to grip the handles lining the pod before the elevator shot up and…over?  
In record time they were deposited into a reception area. Atem looked around curiously. Perhaps this was a new division of Kaibacorp?  
A woman who looked none to friendly and probably capable of slaughtering them both arched a brow. “Atem Mutou?” Atem started at the surname but nodded. “This way. I’m assuming Markus cleared you?” Another nod.

“This way, I’ll show you to the door.” She stood up almost six feet and Atem followed a little weary. They had NO idea what they were walking into. Yusei seemed to be of the same mind, but placed a hand on Atem’s shoulder letting him know he was ready for anything before following along as well. They walked a ways until the woman stopped. “Here we are.” She said and stepped back. Atem looked at the door and slid the key into the lock.

“It also requires a card from your deck.” She informed crossing her arms. It was clear she had better things to do. It was also clear that she was told to wait until they had actually opened the door to do said better things.

He pulled his deck out and shuffled through until his faithful servant was in his hand. He placed it in the slot and…nothing happened.  
The woman rolled her eyes. “It’s also voice recognition so you have to set it like you would in a duel.” She said now sounding bored.  
“Ah…” Atem bit his lip and side eyes Yusei. “I…Alright.” His cheeks flared to life. It was one thing to call his magician in the heat of a duel, it was something different entirely to call him up on cue in a silent hall. Damn you Kaiba.

Atem cleared his throat and set the card on the top of his deck. He pulled it, this time between two fingers, all but ripping it from the other cards. “Then I play this! Dark Magician! In attack mode. Come forth my faithful friend!” Atem slammed the card into the slot and waited, cheeks still a bright shade of pink.

“Card accepted, voice authenticated, welcome Atem Mutou.” The door slid open, and Atem’s heart raced. This is what they had come for! Atem had no idea what they were walking into. Perhaps a secret meeting, a weapon?  
“It’s an…apartment?” Yusei said bewildered. Atem turned to the woman. “If you need anything let us know. Visitors must be checked in through Markus and myself. It’s fully furnished and has every luxury. If you need anything else contact the front desk.” With that she turned on her heel and was gone.

“I…I have no idea what’s going on.” Atem muttered turning a circle. “I thought it would be a weapon or…allies or…Not this.”  
Atem saw a note on the counter and picked it up. “You both have nowhere to go, and you need somewhere to stay. You’ll find everything you need here. If you need anything else call me….Mokuba.”

A gasp hissed from his lips as he picked up the papers accompanying the note. Yusei was at his side immediately. “What are these?” He asked taking a plastic card from Atem’s hand. “Proof of identity.” He said curiously. “And this too, and this. These are all proof of identity for you and me.” He frowned. “Why would Mokuba do that?”

“I am uncertain, but I am going to find out first thing in the morning.” Yusei nodded. “Sounds like a plan to me. We should rest, it’s been a long day and no one is going to answer our questions in the middle of the night anyways.”  
Atem hated to agree, but he had to. He was also exhausted and he stumbled down a hall in search of a bedroom to crash in. He would deal with everything else tomorrow.

He hit the bed, snuggling against the pillow immediately. He had completely forgotten Yusei was there.  
“So, I’ll just grab the room across the hall.” He said grinning.

 “Mmmm? Oh yes, sounds good.” He mumbled. “We’ll…deal with this tomorrow. You have my word.”

Yusei grinned. King of games was sort of adorable when he was tired. “Sure thing, I’ll see you in the morning.”

The last thing Atem thought grinning his way to slumber was that even though he had no idea what was coming, he was grateful that Yusei was by his side. They could face anything as long as they were together.


End file.
